There's a Truth Behind Everything
by AlreadyTaken19
Summary: There's a little truth behind every just kidding, a little curiousity behind every just wondering, a little knowledge behind every I don't know, a little emotion behind every I don't care. Blues
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys well I saw some quotes that just reminded me of the blues so I'm going to make little drabbles probably like 4 or 3 so yeah enjoy

By the way they have real human facial an physical features

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ppg or rrb**

* * *

** There's a little truth behind every just kidding **

"Hey Bubbles you know you look really pretty today", said a blonde boy named Boomer while eyeing at the blonde in her white dress and tan colored looking tap dancing shoes

" Thanks, you really think so?",she said while hiding a blush but continued walking their usual path to her home to hang out.

"Pft no I'm just kidding I just wanted to see how would you react", he said (which was a lie and he knew it)

A sudden shock came to Bubbles face.

"Well you're going to pay for that", she said. And right on cue they passed by some sprinklers which Bubbles took the chance to push Boomer to, while she ran ahead to get away from the sprinklers.

"Bubbles get back here" yelled a wet Boomer while chasing her

"No you know I'm good here" Bubbles giggled out while speed walking and turning her head looking back to see if the soaking wet boy was getting closer.

* * *

Review please :D

Also if you want to see her outfit here are the links

Dress:

?categoryId=104&subCategoryId=189&productId=66356

Shoes: (picture them in tan sorry couldn't find what there called :/)

?categoryId=109&productId=67126&color=BLACK


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a Little Curiousity Behind Every Just Wondering**

Whats up everyone :D. Happy 4th of July by the way :) so here's chapter 2 enjoy :]

* * *

**There's a Little Curiousity Behind Every Just Wondering**

"Hey Bubbles, do you like anyone?", her blonde counterpart named boomer asked while laying down on the lush green grass in the park staring at the beautiful blue sky next to his best friend.

"Well no one has caught my eye yet" she says also staring at the sky but more at the clouds.

After Boomer heard this he felt weights lifted off his shoulder he was glad his best friend/secret crush didn't like anyone especially since that Mike Believe kid started hitting on Bubbles lately.

"Why do you ask Boomer" she said breaking away from the sky to see the blonde boy's response.

"Nothing just wondering" he replied turning to face her.

* * *

I know its short :/ but it's a Drabble so yeah see that button review please and ill probably have the other little drabble posted up tomorrow

Peace and Happy 4th of July :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone :D sorry for the late update :( and I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing I love hearing what you guys think of the story so yeah on with the story

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuffgirls or the Rowdyruff boys they belong to Craig_**** McKracken:)**

* * *

**There's A Little Knowledge Behind Every I Don't Know**

Two blonde teenagers are seen in the living room watching a comedy movie with every kind of snack scattered on the living room table.

"Hey Boomer", the blonde blue eyes teenage girl said while waving her hand in front of her counterparts face trying to get his attention from the movie to her.

"Yeah what's up Bubbles", Boomer answered while reaching out for popcorn while having his eyes glued to the movie.

"Well I will tell you until I have your FULL attention", Bubbles said putting emphasis on the full.

"Ok ok hold up the funny part is going to come up".

Bubbles just sat on the couch staring at the tv blankly until the "funny" part Boomer described came on.

Boomer soon after erupted into a laughing fit while, Bubbles just giggled she had to admit that scene was funny.

After a few minutes Boomer spoke up.

"Ok Bubbles what did you want to talk about" Boomer said while wiping tears off the corners of his eyes.

"Do you know what's coming up next week", Bubbles said excitedly.

" Umm... "

Bubbles wide smile soon started to falter.

" I give up, I don't know or have a clue what's coming up next week", Boomer said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well next week is my birthday and I thought you would've remembered since you are my best friend and all", she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Truth be told Boomer did know that next week was her birthday he even knew the exact time and place but he didn't want to tell her because he had a big surprise for her.

"Oh well now that I know I'll start planning out your birthday but don't be sad Bubbles I can barely remember my birthday" ,he said with a smile hoping to make her laugh or smile again.

"Boomer your getting old", Bubbles joked with a smile back on her face.

Boomer then got up from the couch and started to walk like an old man which made Bubbles burst into a laughing fit.

* * *

Did you like it :D If you did please review and if you didn't still review :D I want to hear what you guys think so review. Also I will have the next one up sometime this week or the weekend because Imma be busy with this summer institute thingy :'( there goes my summer so yeah expect a late update ;)

Cant wait to read your reviews and see you later :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys :D sorry I didn't update sooner I've been busy with this summer institute that barely started :( seriously it's a pain in the ass I hate it anyways got a new chappie for you guys :) enjoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg or rrb :'(**

* * *

**There's always emotion behind every I don't care**

Two blonde kids are seen walking on the sidewalk on there way to their houses from school.

"So Bubbles where do you wanna go today?", Boomer asked, since it was Friday and it was like a tradition that they always go out on Fridays to escape the stress of school.

"Oh about that", Bubbles began making a uneasy face.

"Umm I can't go because Mike from our home room asked me on a date."

"You don't mind right" Bubbles said a bit worriedly.

"I don't care really, I forgot that I made plans with Butch to go go-carting anyways." Boomer replied with a lie he made up at the spot.

"Oh well then this works out for the both of us", Bubbles said smiling.

"Um Bubbles where's this kid taking you out anyways."

"Um I think he said we were going to go get Chinese or something?", she half answered and half asked.

"Sounds...tasty" , Boomer replied.

"Yeah, so your ok with me going out", Bubbles asked her blonde counterpart but continued walking on the sidewalk.

"Yeah it's whatever's you know."

" So your not mad?"

"No why would I be", he said his voice getting higher.

"Just asking"

The blondes continued to walk until they got to a familiar corner.

"See you tomorrow Boomer", Bubbles said as she turned the corner

"Back at you", he said and turned the corner but the opposite direction.

Once he saw Bubbles was out of sight he started to kick the nearest bush. He didn't notice the damage he did to the bush until he heard a familiar voice that he hated.

" Hey what do you think you're doing to my bushes"

Boomer recognized that voice it was Mike from home room, Boomer just ignored Mike and began to walk away.

"Boomer is that you?"

"What the fuck Boomer those are my moms bushes shes going to flip!"

"Quit your whining you little prick they're just bushes they'll grow back... Eventually." Boomer said already away from his house.

Boomer then heard a car pull up Mikes house.

"MIKE ROSA GAIL HUMPHREY BELIEVE WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROSE BUSH!"

"Mom it wasn't me it was"

"Get inside the house you are grounded mister and don't you dare think about going out with your friends and larping!"

" But mom it wasn't me" he said in a whining voice.

Boomer was now on the ground laughing like a manic. Oh he was so going to make fun of him on Monday.

As he got up from the floor and wiped that little tear from the corner of his eye his phone vibrated. He got out his black IPhone and read the message

Dates been cancelled :( Can I hang out with you and Butch :D

-Bubbles

Boomer then started to smile and rushed home to go get Butch.

* * *

Yup not my best :/ but i loved the ending by the way I made up those goofy middle names xD the names aren't my best either but eh I tried :) so yeah I have ideas for more drabbles so be expecting :D see ya next time whenever that will be ;D


End file.
